This invention relates to survival kits of the type in which various implements essential to survival in the wilderness including a weapon for the defense of the user or for killing small game are packaged in a water-tight container and more particularly to a survival kit in which the water-tight container serves as an integral part of the defensive weapon.
Survival kits for pilots, shipwreck victims and other persons likely to find themselves abandoned in the wilderness without the support of civilization are known in the art. Such survival kits usually include fish line, hooks, knives, a small supply of medicines, and emergency food rations, in which case the survival kit may be made light enough for extended transport by hand and buoyant enough to float in the event of an accident over water. However, attempts in the prior art to include a weapon capable of inflicting injury at a distance for the defense of the user or for the killing of small game have resulted in survival kits which are bulky and unwieldy particularly where they are designed for buoyancy in water and the weapon included has generally been of limited usefulness. For example, survival kits including a pistol together with a limited amount of ammunition have been proposed. However, if the pistol is of large enough caliber to be effective as a weapon of defense or in killing small game, then it together with a reasonable amount of ammunition will be sufficiently heavy to make the design of a survival kit buoyant in water difficult, if not impossible. If the weapon is of small enough caliber, then its weight together with the weight of a reasonable supply of ammunition is compatible with a buoyant survival kit, but the effectiveness of the weapon in terms of defense and the killing of small game will be reduced. In any event only a limited amount of ammunition can be included in a survival kit and after the expenditure of such ammunition, the weapon will be useless.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a survival kit which includes a weapon capable of inflicting injury at a distance and that is buoyant in water and capable of transport for extended distance by hand.
It is another object of this invention to provide a collapsible cross-bow.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a collapsible cross-bow the main body of which provides a container for the structural elements thereof when disassembled.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an improved trigger mechanism for a cross-bow.